


The gift only I can give you

by TruffleBrownies



Series: 12 Days of Coldflash [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 12DaysCF19, Crossdressing, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, day2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: Barry got his Christmas gift and he knew who was his Santa.Day 2 - gift giving
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: 12 Days of Coldflash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579801
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: 12 Days of Coldflash





	The gift only I can give you

**Author's Note:**

> nearly late— but still.  
> day 2 - gift giving!
> 
> title is from Christmas Song - Back Number

"Is this...."

"The one in your wishlist?"

"Ye- I mean- did you open my wishlist on Amazon?"

"I didn't, Santa did."

"Len!"

Barry blushed hard, pouting as he's glaring at the thing that was in a present box. Barry found it beside his bed this morning and the first thing he did to it was flashing to his boyfriend's place. He knew where Captain Cold's safe house was, but never do anything about it unless sleeping with the owner, yes, Leonard Snart.

He wouldn't be so sure that it was Len who bought him a present if in the box wasn't scarlet silk _lingerie_ he had _wanted_ for a while since he added them to his wishlist.

And now they're lying peacefully in the box in front of his eyes.

"Don't you like it, Barry?" Len smirked. "You could throw it away."

"No, I..." Barry looked into Len's eyes and he knew what he was thinking. The speedster sighed as he climbed into Len's lap, leaning into him and whispered, "I don't want to wear anything you didn't buy me... especially when I know you want to see me in _that_."

"Right..." Len purred against Barry's ear, hands caressing his lover's back as he bucked his hip to grind against Barry's round ass. "You should know if there's someone than me buying _this_ for you," his finger hooked up the silk panties to Barry's eyes. "I would definitely turn them into ice."

"I _know_ ," the younger licked his lips, intentionally being seductive. "And I know... what present I could give you back."

"Do you?" Len pressed a peck on his jaw, down to his neck, sucking sensitive skin on his neck Barry knew it'd left a bruise, and he loved it. The marks always disappeared too fast. He wanted to be marked by his lover and let them stay for a couple days than a couple minutes.

"Yes," He moaned breathlessly, shivering just a little from Len's crotch was grinding against him. He knew Len was picturing Barry in the lingerie. They _both_ did. "Give me a minute... okay?"

"Sure," a smack was given on his butt, "but be hurry. I can't wait to wreck you until those silk were dirty with your come when I fuck you through the tiny panties around your cock."

Barry gasped, "fuck _yes_ , sir."

He made his way to the bathroom and changed. The smooth touch of silk against his skin made Barry felt good and beautiful. He didn't know he was into cross-dressing before recently when he lost a bet to Cisco and he had to wear a short skirt with thigh-high socks. He watched himself in the mirror and got hard instantly, then he selfied himself to Len.

That skirt was completely busted.

His cock was throbbing hard against his stomach. The panties weren't made to cover all of his cock and it was already wet with his leak, making a dark spot on the red panties. They're already see-through. Barry just made them easier to look.

He flashed back to the couch, face flushed as red as his costume, and Len's eyes prying on him just like he already fucks him in his blue marbles.

That was fucking _hot_ , even he's _Cold_.

"You're so fucking pretty, Scarlet." Len licked his lips and opened his legs, inviting Barry to sit on his hard, thick cock that was already revealed to Barry's sight. Barry, now, was nothing but his most favorite Christmas present in his lifetime.

He's just glad to have this kid in his life.

"Now I guess it's time to give love to _my_ gift," Len said with a smirk.

The scarlet speedster grinned back before kissed him deeply, moaning to his mouth, " _please_ do."

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little short but hope you enjoy ♡


End file.
